Serie PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR: Eliza
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Segundo de una serie de seis relatos de los cuales uno se encuentra disponible en la sección de lecturas para adultos...


**_¡SALUDOS A TODOS! LA HISTORIA QUE LEERAN A CONTINUACION FORMA PARTE DE UNA SERIE DE SEIS RELATOS DE LOS CUALES UNO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SECCION DE LECTURAS PARA ADULTOS. ¡QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!_**

 **PLANTADAS EN EL ALTAR**

 **por Astrid Ortiz**

 **(Eiffel)**

 _CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

 **ELIZA**

En una exclusiva comunidad de Illinois, había todo un pandemonium en el interior de la Mansión Legan. Mayordomos contratados expresamente para el evento correteaban de un lado a otro buscando satisfacer las demandas de la excéntrica familia que celebraba, con bombos y platillos, el casamiento de su hija. "¡De prisa!", ordenó Sarah Legan, exasperada por la ineptitud de los empleados, "¿No ven que el novio está a punto de llegar?"

"¿El novio?", preguntó Neil, quien descansaba contra el pasamanos de la gran escalera en el centro de la casa. "¿Dijiste el novio, mamita?", su risa retumbó en las paredes, asustando a todos, "¿y desde cuándo es el novio el que se hace esperar?"

"Debe haber encontrado mucho tránsito en el camino", indicó el señor Legan, quien había tenido la decencia de aparecerse en la boda, por primera vez desde que hiciera su más reciente viaje... hacía varios años, por supuesto. "No olvidemos que Jamie McDonnell es uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo el estado... y será un gran privilegio contar con él como mi yerno."

Eliza, quien emergía de su habitación ataviada con un vanguardista diseño nupcial hecho a la medida, arremetió contra su progenitor. "¿Qué te hace sentir orgulloso, papito, mi novio... o sus millones?"

"¡Cállate, Eliza!", ordenaron sus padres al unísono.

Transcurrió una hora, y no había mensaje ni rastro alguno del joven Jamie. Temiendo convertirse en el hazmerreír de la ciudad, Sarah se acercó con disimulo a su marido. "Creo que será mejor que vayamos por él-"

"No será necesario, mamita", interrumpió Neil, quien había escuchado a pesar de la discreción que intentaba guardar la autora de sus días, "simplemente envía un aviso a la tía abuela para que le diga a Archibald que vaya a buscar a Jamie..."

"¡Si serás menso!", exclamó una airada Eliza, llevándose las manos a la cintura, con ramo de flores incluido. "¿Olvidas que están todos en Florida en la ceremonia de Patricia y Stear?" Aún estaba furiosa por el conflicto de fecha entre ambas bodas. ¿Cómo era posible que la tía Elroy hubiera preferido viajar a otro estado antes que estar presente en su propio casamiento? "Un momento", se detuvo, observando un singular objeto sobre la mesita decorativa en el recibidor, "¿qué es ese sobre que está allí?" Y antes que alguno de los presentes tratara de detenerla, bajó corriendo por las escaleras, y de un tiro levantó el sobre de la mesa, y casi lo despedazó al abrirlo. Dentro del sobre había una pequeña nota, y con todo el drama que la caracterizaba, Eliza se aclaró la garganta, y procedió a leer en voz alta:

 _Querida Eliza: disculpa que haya dejado esta nota con uno de tus sirvientes, espero que la recibas a tiempo. Perdóname por no acudir al casamiento como es el deseo de nuestros padres, pero con el favor de Dios, tú hallarás tu propia felicidad al lado de otro muchacho, mientras que yo hallaré el mío._

 _Que seas feliz,_

 _Jamie McDonnell._

La señora Legan perdió la compostura. "¡ #$%! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Para eso nos hacen derrochar nuestro dinero?"

Pero Eliza no estaba lista para perder la clase. Manteniéndose erguida en medio del salón, exclamó a viva voz: "¡Su atención, por favor! Si Jamie McDonnell ya no desea casarse conmigo, ¡él se lo pierde! Allá él con su dinero, mis padres también tienen el suyo", acto seguido, caminó hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el pastel de boda, y procedió a servirse una tajada del mismo, llevándose un pedazo a la boca. "Mmmmm... ¡delicioso!", vociferó con la boca llena, causando murmullos entre la gente. "¿Qué están mirando... acaso no van a continuar la fiesta?", y llevando consigo el suculento plato de pastel, subió las escaleras de regreso a su habitación.

El postre estaba sencillamente sabroso y decorado en forma espectacular. "Qué flojera bajar de nuevo a servirme un segundo pedazo", dijo a solas; y justo cuando se aprestaba a salir, sintió unos leves golpes en la ventana. "Qué bueno que llegas", dijo al recién llegado, quien había hecho malabares para subir hasta el balcón.

Jamie McDonnell colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas, fatigado por su pequeño acto de alpinismo. "Eliza, mi amiga... ¿hace cuánto comenzaron todos a odiarme?"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa conspiratoria. "Ha transcurrido el tiempo suficiente como para que tus padres no quieran saber de ti."

"¡Perfecto!" Aprovechando la oportunidad que se le había presentado, la abrazó con fuerza. "¡Gregory y yo te estamos muy agradecidos!"

"Envíale un saludo de mi parte", dijo ella con zalamería. "Por cierto, ¿adónde piensan ir?"

Jamie suspiró, pensando en su enamorado. "He oído que en San Francisco aceptan a las parejas como nosotros, sin que nos juzguen o señalen, así que vamos hacia allá."

"Debe ser muy interesante visitar San Francisco estos días."

Jamie cambió de tema. "¿Qué me dices de ti... cómo se siente que te haya dejado plantada en el altar?"

"Un altar en mi propia casa... ¡qué mal gusto!" Entonces sonrió con malicia diciendo: "Sólo es cuestión de servirme otro pedazo de pastel y enseguida me largo de aquí, hacia mi verdadero altar." Se asomó por la ventana, y en la lejanía, un ranchero montado a caballo aguardaba con desespero porque llegara su novia secreta. "¿Lo ves? Tom y yo somos tan disparejos, ¡y también tan compatibles!" Con una mirada de ensueño añadió: "No soportamos estar cerca el uno del otro, ¡pero no sabes cómo odiamos estar separados!"

"¿Quién te entiende?", cuestionó Jamie, ansioso por reunirse con Gregory; y minutos más tarde, se despidió, mientras que Eliza se atragantaba con el pastel, aguardando porque a la distancia su adorado granjero lanzara patadas al aire. "Así es, amor mío", suspiró, "si no quieres que te deje plantado en el altar... entonces tendrás que esperar."


End file.
